


Caught

by changingdestiny4



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Andy's in big trouble, Esme and Andy brotp, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Lorna and Andy brotp, Multi, My First Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Andy makes the mistake of thinking with the wrong head, landing him in hot water with Lorna and Esme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first "The Gifted" fic ever, the idea of which I had requested of others here, which didn't work out, and have now decided to do myself. This idea had been stirring in my head for months and now I'll be writing and posting it, but some details and the way it goes will be changed from what was in my head and so it will be a little different.
> 
> This is also my first time writing lesbian smut, or any kind of smut whatsoever.
> 
> As for Andy, he'll be 16 in this fic and let me make this clear please. Andy, at 16, is an adult in both Washington D.C., where the Inner Circle is based, and the state of Georgia, where he and his family hail from. In those states you are a legal adult. It's the LAW. Plus a great many states here have changed their legal ages to 16 and a few to 17, leaving only 11 states in total that still keep things at 18. Canada, England, and Australia, our sister nations, also have their maximum legal ages at 16. Please look it up if you don't believe me.
> 
> Therefore everyone within this fic is a legal, consenting adult. Oh, and while I don't know Esme and Lorna's canon ages and especially want to find out Esme's age, I'm going to make them both 20 for the sake of this fic so that they and Andy together qualify for the Romeo and Juliet Law.
> 
> Besides all of that, canon Andy is very mature for his despite being a minor at 15 in all states. Plus's he's killed twice in self defense, fought battles for the MU and the Inner Circle, gave his sister a concussion, and under the eyes of the government is most likely seen as a terrorist since he's a member of a mutant terrorist group.
> 
> Finally, if anyone doesn't like this fic because of the age differrence, then you don't have to read it. This is fiction, not reality. I'm also personally for one man/one woman due to my faith and this fic is for fun and entertainment only.
> 
> For everyone else, please enjoy and I hope you'll like what I have to offer.

Andy was walking along the hallways of the luxurious Inner Circle when he heard moans coming from Lorna's room. Curiosity getting the best of him, he crept slowly to her room and opened the door. To his great shock, he saw Lorna, naked and spread out like an eagle while an equally naked Esme lay on top of her, the two women writhing against each other and their breasts smashed together as their lips swallowed each other's lips and their tongues dueled in each other's mouths, their moans filling the room.

Andy, who'd never seen such an erotic scene in his life, was mesmerized by the steamy and intense sight before him. He'd always found the two women to be gorgeous, Esme especially, and while Lorna was more like a big sister to him, he couldn't help but develop a major crush on her as well as Esme. He'd also never told anyone this but Andy was still a virgin and struggling with raging, lustful hormones. He enjoyed the typical fantasies other teenaged young men enjoy, and sometimes he also privately read erotic literature while getting off on it, but he'd never gotten close to the real deal except for Rebecca and we all know how that turned out. Thankfully he had the sense to quickly break up with her after learning she was a psycho and before things became too serious.

For Andy, at this moment, this was even better than his fantasies and while he knew it was wrong and a violation of trust and privacy, he couldn't help but continue staring into the room and observing Esme and Lorna in the throws of passion. As he watched them, the women continued to make out heatedly, their open mouths pressed together in a deep and steamy lip lock, drinking in each other's moans and with their tongues tangling together, twisting around each other and sliding from one mouth to the other. 

Soon Esme began to reposition her body so that she was straddling Lorna, the two women now scissoring each other and with their hot and wet centers mashed tightly together. Afterwards Lorna separated her lips from Esme's and the two women began rolling their hips together, grinding their hot and wet centers into each other in wanton lust, while Lorna wrapped her arms tightly around Esme's waist and moved to take one of her breasts into her mouth, alternating between sucking it and swirling her tongue around it, switching between breasts regularly and leaving Esme's breasts wet and glistening as Esme herself tilted her head backwards, moaning at the wonderful sensations and admiring Lorna's talented tongue while moving her hands downwards to grasp and squeeze Lorna's butt cheeks.

As Andy continued to observe the arousing sight before him, he began to feel his length grow and harden in his pants and deciding, "What the heck", he reached down into his pants and began stroking himself in tune with the women's hot thrusts against each other. Very soon the 3 of them began to reach a climax as their shared orgasms began to build.

"Oh f*** Esme I'm cumming, oh my gosh", Lorna moaned as their hips moved faster and faster against each other, her nails digging into Esme's back, relishing this passionate and steamy moment with her girlfriend.

"Same here my lovely green haired vixen. Let's cum together", Esme purred while staring deeply into the eyes of her lover, immediately increasing the grinding of her hips in order to speed up their building climax. Shortly thereafter, they began to cum heavily, their exploding juices mingling together while the two ladies immediately plunged their tongues deep into each other's mouths in a heated kiss in order to silence each other's screams. Andy on his part also began to cum heavily as he increased the speed of his strokes, his length pulsing and throbbing as warm was released into his hand. All of a sudden the two women before him happened to turn their heads towards him and seeing him standing there, his hand in his pants, they let out surprised and very loud shrieks, immediately jumping underneath the covers and wrapping the sheets around themselves, red faced and livid.

"WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING HERE ANDY ?!!!", Lorna screamed at him, absolutely livid that he was spying on her and Esme. Esme on her part was highly annoyed and a bit mad as well but a part of her was secretly aroused that they had had an audience, a part of her being a bit of an exhibitionist.

Andy, realizing how much trouble he was in, quickly removed his hand from his pants and began to adjust them while stammering out something incoherent while mumbling an apology. Lorna continued to yell at him.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT AN INVASION OF PRIVACY THIS IS AND HOW EMBARASSING THIS IS FOR BOTH ESME AND MYSELF ?!!! AND GETTING OFF ON IT ? SERIOUSLY ?!!!", she added while Andy stared at the ground shamed faced, realizing that he really screwed up and might've just ruined two of the best and tightest friendships he ever had in his life. Esme however took pity on him and quickly moved to sooth her girlfriend. She then turned back to Andy.

"Listen Andy, why don't you just return to your room in the meantime while Lorna and I sort this out, and not come out until we return for you ?", Esme suggested and Andy, having no choice but to obey, quickly turned around and hurried to his room.

"I just had to be dumb enough to listen to my little head instead of my big head", Andy murmured to himself as he entered his room and closed the door, plopping onto his bed. "And now I'm in deep s*** and may have possibly lost my relationship with the best bffs I could've asked for", he added, plopping onto his bed and figuring that his goose was well and truly cooked.

 

 

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Andy leaves, Esme and Lorna discuss what happened and how to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long everyone. The reason was partly because I was lazy but mainly because I wanted at least 10 reviews consisting of ideas for the aftermath of the last chapter. Yesterday however I decided to stop waiting and post a new chapter for all of you and, after rereading my current reviews, decided to use some of LackingLack's and MTL17's ideas. And so I give a shoutout to them for their help and hope everyone reading this, including the two of you, enjoy this chapter.

Back in Lorna's room...

 

Lorna's still sitting in bed, the bedsheet still wrapped tightly around her body as she worked to process her raging emotions at what just happened. Esme on her part continued to sit beside her, her hand running circles around her lover's back.

"My goodness Esme. I cannot believe that Andy was standing here watching us", Lorna moaned as she rubbed her hands on her head in frustration.

"I know honey, and while I'm also upset with him, let's both calm down and try to look at this from his point of view", Esme responded while trying to keep the other woman calm. Her words had the opposite effect however and Lorna immediately whipped her head around to level the other woman with a glare.

"What do you mean his point of view ? He was standing there, staring at us while we were screwing, & if that wasn't bad enough he had the temerity to get off on it", Lorna said angrily. "Though come to think of it, this is partially your fault anyway."

Esme turned to her with wide eyes, not believing the words which had just come out of Lorna's mouth. Her eyes then began to darken in anger.

"What do you mean this is my fault ?!!, Esme cried indignantly. Lorna turned to her in response, arms folded across her chest, and answered,

"Well if you had thought to lock the door before jumping all over me, then we wouldn't be in this mess", she answered her with a glare.

"How about you Lorna ? Why didn't you think to lock the door huh ?", Esme angrily countered. "Besides, how could I even think when you were standing so close to me and practically teasing me with your sensuous curves and with your soft lips grazing my neck ?"

"WELL ONE OF US SHOULD'VE !!", Lorna screamed, then sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "You know, us yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything, & I'm sorry I raised my voice at you. To be fair, we both should've remembered to lock the door."

"I forgive you sweetie, & you're right. It was an error in judgement. We should've been more careful, although how can I think straight when you're so darn gorgeous ?", Esme asked her lover flirtatiously.

"That I am Esme, that I am", Lorna answered her with a grin, batting her eyelashes, which elicited a giggle from Esme & helped lighten things up. Lorna then remembered what Esme had said to her about looking at things from Andy's point of view & used this moment to ask her to elaborate. Esme took a deep breath, collected her thoughts, & then answered by saying,

"From what you've told me of Andy during your time with the Mutant Underground & also what you know of him before, he's never had a girlfriend or gotten to date anyone. Plus he's always been a loner & therefore too shy to ask out a young woman his age. Plus he hasn't even received his first kiss yet. We also have to realize that he's in his teens & as a teenaged young man, he has raging hormones. And while I'm not excusing what he did, him walking in on us & his response was only a natural reaction of his hormones & especially in regards to what we were doing prior. And it doesn't help that we, my sisters, Sage, & Reeva are the only ones here & I'm the only one who's the closest to Andy's age.

Therefore, while I'm still upset with him as much as you are for violating our privacy, I do understand him & why he did what he did. He saw two hot women going at it, was entranced by it like any male would be, & therefore decided to enjoy the show. Between you & me, a part of me was actually thrilled that we had an audience. I don't know why but it's just that being watched is a bit of a turn on for me. Maybe that's why I forgot to lock the door. My subconscious mind reacting to the thrill of not only being watched but also the possible thrill of being caught."

Lorna listened silently, Esme's last words taking her by surprise. She'd never received the impression that Esme might have an exhibitionist streak. She decided to file that piece of info in her mind for another day & focused more on the rest of her words. Running them through her mind, she realized that Esme was completely right. As a growing teenaged young man, Andy would be prone to his hormones & desires, especially of the sexual nature. And he regrettably had never gotten to enjoy the company or pleasure of a young woman. And as a virgin, his frustrations were worse than ever.

It also occurred to her that Andy hadn't planned to watch them or even catch them. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she suspects that he had walked in on them by accident, was taken by surprise, then was unable to tear his eyes away from the steamy moment before him & one thing led to another on his side. Frankly, while she would've still been mad at him, she reasoned that she wouldn't have been as angry if he wasn't playing with himself. She sighed.

"You're right Esme, & I can see that now. I'm still mad at him though there's the possibility that I probably wouldn't have been so angry if he hadn't taken it so far as to play with himself. I do understand though & a part of me feels sorry for him. Plus he's my bff. Our bff, & I don't want to lose that."

"Neither do I, though we both need to go over & talk to him & reassure him that we'll always care for him & love him but make sure he understands how much he hurt our feelings by spying on us. 

"I agree, but I personally don't feel like facing him right now since I'd rather not slug him or anything even though I really want to & would if I saw his face at this time. In fact, I was just about to leap out of the bed & strangle him had you not been there to calm me down & Andy hadn't left. I don't know when I'll confront him but I think it'd be best if you go & confront him alone & tell him that I forgive him but don't want to see him right now."

Esme listened to her girlfriends words, understanding where she was coming from & agreeing that it would be for the best.

"Very well then. I'll go over & see Andy now while you take some time to calm down", she said to Lorna with a warm smile. "And just so you'll know, I don't regret what happened between us earlier."

"Neither do I", Lorna responded while returning her smile. "And now please go & straighten things out with our favorite young man, even though he's not really feeling like my favorite at the moment."

"Of course, & I'll be back shortly". Esme then put on a silk robe, ben down to give Lorna one last passionate kiss, & then headed out of Lorna's room & down the hall to Andy's room, formulating in her mind what she was going to say to him & on behalf of both her & Lorna, steeling herself for the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now and I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I'll write and post chapter 3 but I'll see how it goes. 
> 
> I've been thinking while writing this chapter and would like to ask all of you, but would anyone like for me to edit chapters 1 and this chapter a little bit in regards to Andy playing with himself ? What I'm basically asking is if anyone here would like for me to remove that and not have Andy play with himself, in turn keeping Lorna from being so mad at him. Please share your thoughts and answers in the reviews below.
> 
> Have a very blessed day.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of chapter 1 and hopefully I'll have chapter 2 ready soon. Also, considering this is my first time ever writing smut, what did you think of said smut ?
> 
> In addition, while I already know how I want to end this and where I want to go next, I'd like to ask what do all of you here think Lorna and Esme should do to Andy when they confront him in the next chapter ? Please share your ideas and thoughts in the comments section.
> 
> In regards to this fic's title, it was the only one I could think of, at least in regards to a tolerable fit for this fic. If anyone here however has an idea for a better title, please share it with me.


End file.
